Ep. 125 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Two
The crew returns for Cassian and Charlie—and leaves Cassian and Charlie once again. Beric and Dex decide it's safer for them off Borrowed Time, and there's a tearful goodbye as Cassian says farewell to Dex. Beric tries unsuccessfully to get Oriana to go with them. Synopsis Return to Fairhaven The crew of Borrowed Time is on their way to retrieve Charlie and Cassian. Only, Beric isn't sure they should—they've just finished fighting a dragon, and now they're possibly going to fight anther dragon. Perhaps this isn't the safest place for a seven-year-old boy. They talk about where to send them and come up with three options: Wroat with Boranel, First Tower with Beric's grandfather, or back in Mistmarsh, at Beric's old house.Probably not Dex's. It might be burned to the ground, and even if it wasn't, there was a vampire living in it. Booyah uses Sending to ask Boranel if he'd get a place set up for them. After about an hour they pull into dock next to the Roving Badger. Beric, Booyah, and Dex talk to Gerald about taking the two with him again. Cassian is overjoyed to see Dex, and severely disappointed when they tell him their plans. Gerald and Crast decline Dex's offer to join them—they're happy right where they are. Dex puts Cassian on his shoulders, and they walk to Borrowed Time, with Cassian hiding tears. For the last time, Beric tries convincing Oriana to leave the fight. She's working on her forms with the Spear of Desert Winds.Her training spear is burning in the corner, causing Beric to object to starting fires on the ship. He lays every danger out for her and asks her to reconsider her decision to stay. At the mention of Cassian and Charlie leaving, she stops. Reaching into a chest, she pulls out a sheaf of letters—she's been in contact with Paulo. She gives Beric two options: either she goes with him, or joins Paulo in retaking Stormreach. Beric refuses to make the choice for her, or ask her to stay. If Oriana wants to be treated as an equal, she'll decide for herself. She knows she's ready. She wants to stay in the fight and avenge—or possibly save—her brothers. Beric turns to leave, but stops to add one last thing. When Oriana sends her last letter to Paulo, tell her to stay alive. Finally it's time to part ways with Cassian. The kid trying to put on a brave face, but he loves being around Dex and is scared that he won't come back—like his dad. Dex won't lie and tell him he's certain of his return, but promises that if he survives, he'll come back for him and teach him everything he wants to know. He gets the dragonhide he acquired from Ickletarn and ties it around Cassian's wrist, telling him he'll come back for it. Booyah also gives a heartfelt goodbye, and tells him he'll bring Dex back. As one last parting gift, Beric informs Cassian that Charlie would just love to be called Uncle Chuck. He also gives him the silvered spear that Oriana used to use—now that she has the Spear of Desert Winds, she won't be needing it, and Cassian will need something to defend himself with. Cassian immediately uses it incorrectly. Dex walks Cassian to the Roving Badger, gives him a big hug, and once Cassian is below deck, runs as quickly as he can away from there. Beric holds his hand out and Dex thunks to a stop as an invisible Bigby's Hand appears. Locations * Aundair Spells * Beric ** Bigby's Hand 1:03:08 * Booyah ** Sending 0:05:16 Quotes 0:05:16 0:36:00 0:44:56 References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Aundair